Number 8
by superHeda
Summary: Who is number 8? Why lexa did not want to tell Clarke about what happen to that missing child? Will Clarke continue with her life after Lexa's death? What is the secret behind Lexa's story is set after 307. A LOVE THAT CAN NEVER END. CLEXA IS FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

YU GONPLAI STE ODON

"My gonplai ste ODON" was the last words she said before HER spirit leaves HER body. Leaving' a devastated Clark whose believes, faith, love and hope were gone with HER. "May we meet again".

Days later….

PVO Clarke.

" we need to destroy the city OF light" my mom was talking to Kane and all I CAN hear was war and destruction why always someone has to die to be in peace.  
"Abby the only way to destroy it is going there, get in and shot down the System… I'm going to find peace for our people" he said and my mom was trying so hard not cry.  
"I'll GO with you" I said  
"No" my mom look at me like she was about to looked in a cage and never LET me GO.  
"Sorry mom, but I have to do this I.."  
"I said no Clarke you are not leaving arcadia ever again…"  
"Mom I CAN HELP Kane I know how the city OF light works, I can be very helpful"  
"I'm not repeating this Clarke"  
"Its ok Clarke, you need to stay and be alert … we need you here" Kane hug me like he was never going to see me again  
"Take care OF your mother ok?" I nod and leave them alone but when I was coming back because I forgot to warn him from Ali… I saw my mom and Kanekiss. Then I understand that I could not LET Kane to GO alone.. I will not LET my mom suffer the way I DID losing someone that I care about, someone that I…..Love.

In the city OF light….

"I can't believe that you are here, your mother is not going to be pleased Clarke"  
"Kane we are about to be in another apocalypse. Do you think I care about if she is going to be upset I need you to be ok, she needs you and I care about you, I know that you are going to make HER happy"  
"Why are you saying that Clarke?"  
"Because if something happen today, i'll be the one who's going to pay for our people to be in peace and you are going back with my mom and make HER Happy.."  
"Clarke don't you dare to say that… how do you suppose your mother to be Happy without you? Im not going to LET that happen.."  
"Listen Kane…"  
Then we hear a big explosion we RUN in order not be discover, we RUN through a dark hallway we get out OF there a soon as we can.  
"This is…"  
"Clarke don't be fooled I know this look like a beautiful city but is all a lie"  
"Ok, so we might find the chip and destroy this shit"  
"That's the spirit….Clarke I know that you are not good after Lexa's dead but…"  
"Don't please just Don't.. We will do what we came for ok?" he hug me and I know he really care about me so I hug him back  
"Lets do this"

"It's in the building…now how do we get in?"  
"I have an idea"

I took the elevator seems this building is empty but I don't think so because the front door is full with bodyguard like they were able to die in order to protect what is in here… I get off the elevator carefully but then I can't see anything

"We found HER trying to get in here….." that's what I hear a guard saying to don't know Who I'm with my head is down and trying to recover from the previous knock  
"I Knew you were trouble, you almost end what I have worked for years in order to safe humanity… you and your people… What should we do with HER? What do you think Lexa?"  
Lexa…Lexa….Lexa The name I was trying not hear again, The name that hurt me to dead every time is mention it, The name that owns my heart…i look UP and there she was standing in front of me, but she look different her clothes are different her …is she real? am I dreaming? Is she still my Lexa? Please let it be real, please let her be ALIVE.

"Take her to the cell. I know her people will join the city of light in order to keep her alive".

Ali who is next to her just smile proud of Lexa's decision of taking me as a prisoner.

I want to scream and wake her up wake me up wake us up, this is a nightmare I know im going to wake up in her arms in polis. I know.

The guards take me up and lead me to the cell. Who is she? She is not my Lexa anymore.

….

I am shocked I don't know what to do anymore I can't deal with this…I just can't. The only guard that was there leave leaving me alone drowning in my thoughts. Suddenly a shadow appears but then leaves. I close my eyes thinking that when I open them again I will be with her in her bed in her arms. Calling me to wake up that is time for breakfast

"Clarke…Clarke? Clarke open your eyes"

It's her voice I knew this was a nightmare I'm going to wake up now. I open my eyes and there they are, those beautiful green eyes.

"Clarke you need to get out of here, NOW!"

"CLARKE PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING! DID THEY HURT YOU?" She whispers but at the same time she is like yelling at me and I don't get it anymore.

"Who are you?" that's all my mind can think right now

"Please Clarke you need to get out. Listen there is a way out of here I'll show you the way but we need to be careful ok?"

She pull me out of the cell because I don't know how to walk or speak.

"There is two blocks that you have to go on, then you'll find a door were you can hide and wait for your people to wake you up"

"This is a dream right? You are alive… right?"

"Clarke im sorry, but its not a dream, it's a nightmare! But this has to end I'm going to end this but I need you to be safe do you understand?"

"I don't want to live without you, there is no life out there, I have no hope without you"

"I..love you"

"I love you too" there is no explanation for what I'm feeling so I'm not going to explain…I did what I want to do for a long time since she was gone… I show her that there is any part of my body that Is not in love with her, that my soul is in this kiss and there is nothing else that I want more than her.

She start to pull away but I didn't want it not yet, so I grab her neck and kiss her again, this world can end now and I wouldn't care.

She takes my hands and kiss them so gentle

"I'll always going to be with you, now leave"

"No! if you are not coming with me I'll stay"

She look at me with those beautiful eyes that she knows is my weakness and then show me a little smile. God how much do I miss her smile.

"You never come easy don't you?"

I just stare at her praying for her to come with me

"ok lets go" she take my hand and we both leave the cell

…

"where is Kane again?"

"He is waiting for my in that truck over there" I point the truck behind the guards

"How are we going to distract them"

"wait here, I have a plan. Clarke please stay here, don't put yourself in danger"

"I won't" I kiss her shortly, then she leaves

…..

Twenty minutes have past and Lexa hasn't come back yet, now I'm worry, when I was to star to go and find Lexa I hear a guard that have found Kane and they are about to kill him

"Kane!" I scream Loud so the guards could see me and they do, they leave Kane in the ground and all start to approach me.

One of them fight me and I don't know how to defend myself I have no weapon. I get in the ground and I feel like I'm going to pass out he punch me in stomach I don't know how many time, but I know that I start to bleed. I'm still in the ground when I see Lexa running with her armor and two swords she is now the Heda I knew and love.

She fight them all, and as I already seen her fight skill she wins.

"Clarke stand up, come Clarke we are getting out here now, come Clarke don't leave me…"

I think I hear a sobbing is it her?, I open my eyes and see her almost crying

"baby I'm fine, don't cry please, I love you"

"I love you too, now lets go, this is going to start to go down"

Kane Lexa and I were almost at the door Lexa has mention me, the door that will take us out of the city of light.

We started to run but I couldn't my body was still in pain so Lexa put my arm around her neck and help me out to go the stairs down. Kane was Holding the door to let us in. it was a weird door. It was in the middle of the street. Then I saw that some guards were following us, they were the same guards that fight me.

"I thought you have kill them" I point to the guards that were approaching us.

"They are already dead baby I can't kill them" and that put me to reality,

"All the people that are here are already dead, but not you not Kane, this city is not going to take more lives, this ends here and now"

"No…" I couldn't understand what she was saying

"LEXA DON'T DO THIS" we hear Ali behind of us. Then Lexa put herself in front of me facing Ali.

"Lexa you know that this world is a better option for everyone, there is no envy no pain everyone will survive, give me back the Chip"

"No! you can't rip off all the feelings, LIFE is more than just surviving"

"Lexa you know that is not true, people create weapon, kill each other, and hate each other, that's what you want? I was not responsible for the end of the world people are. They did this"

"People are just people just because they feel, they make mistakes but they feel, good or bad they are able to start anew they are able to do the hardest things in life….they trust, they have faith and they forgive…because of this they are worth it all, they deserve to choose who they want to be"

"They are going to destroy themselves again, they will repeat the history, they haven't learn anything and they will not regret their mistakes. Don't let your weakness speak for you!"

Lexa turn around and look at me like she never see me before.

"Love is not weakness, love is all that we have. Because of love we have been created. Love is a strength that make us feel in peace. Love is our salvation"

Lexa hold my hand and lead me to the door. Then she took the chip that was in her pocket. She hold it between her fingers and show it to Ali.

"Lexa Don't . You will disappear too, Clarke if you love her don't let her do that"

With both of my hands I hold her face and force her to look at me

"What is she talking about? You are going with me, you are not going to leave me again"

She just stare at me and then pull me in for a kiss I pull away right away. This is not happening

"Don't you dare…" I begging to cry as my heart broke again

"Sorry Clarke…You will always be the love of my life, the reason I'm not like the rest of them is because you haven't forgotten me, because of your love I'm still alive here" she point our hearts

"Make a better life for our people Clarke"

Lexa took the chip between her fingers and break it. Ali screams a No! while she start to disappear her and all her guards, the city of light begging to turn black while a huge light form behind the door start to consume the dark. Lexa Hold my hand and kiss it.

I look at her and hug her I didn't want to let her go. She grab me and kiss me and kiss her back I let my body soul and heart in that kiss, I give her all of me.

Then the light start to take her away while Kane start to pull me inside the door. I fight him to let me stay with her but he was stronger than me all I have now is Lexa's finger holding mine.

"may we meet again" she said

"may we meet again" I said in my last breath, our fingers broke apart and she was gone. The same as me and Kane"

…

"you are ok, you are safe" I turn around to see my mom and Kane beside my bed. I knew that we have succeed our mission and that I …..have lost the love of my life, I rest my head in my pillow and close my eyes.

MAYBE SOME DAY

4 YEARS LATER

PVO Someone

"mom why we have to go to Polis? There is No fun there and there is very far away from here"

"well thanks to that kind of …how do you call it?"

"Car mom, this is a CAR"

"Thanks to this car that you build we are going to be there soon"

"mom please lets stay here, everyone loves me here"

"you mean every girl loves you here"

"As a matter of fact…"

"hey, hey we are going to polis and that's it young lady, besides we are going to say hi to your cousin Luna, don't you want to say Hi to her?"

"of course I do I haven't seen her in ages, but you must stop treating me like a baby, I'm a very grown up mom, you should accept that"

"for me you are always going to be my baby"

"ugh mom…ok…. when do we leave?"

"tomorrow morning, so say your goodbyes and pack all your technology with you"

"oh mom! You remember! I'll pack all in the car. I'll be right back"

"haha very funny, if you would just read some of our culture instead of all those book from don't know where you get them.."

"mom…sorry for this but our culture is boring… this books that I found about how technology works is jus amazing"

"mmm .. then maybe you like the Sky Kru, I heard that they work a lot with this technology thing, actually when we arrive in Polis they are going to be there, I think the commander is going to do a ceremony for them, they are celebrating something…"

"now you got me in, I'm exciting to go to polis and meet this Sky Kru"

"haha go and don't be late we are leaving very early"

…

"Don't go "

"I have to my mom wants to visit my cousin in Polis"

"but she can go alone"

"you know I can't leave her like that she is my mom"

"Who I'm I going to kiss at night and do some other things?"

"ok that is a good question. But don't worry I'll be back"

"I'll miss you"

…

"Don't leave please"

"baby I'm sorry this is not my choice"

"Marry me your mom won't take us apart if she knows that we are getting marry"

"ok….hold on right there, I'm sorry but I'm not prepare for that….not yet"

"but baby we been together for days, I think is time"

"i…..i …..Look! when I come back we are going to talk about this ok? I got to go now"

…

My dear kru that was …. I don't know intense… I'll never date 5 girls at once, well if they are hot I may do It again…who I'm I kidding I'm going to do it again…..in POLIS ….

"Look who we get here, the panties slayer"

"haha very funny"

"haha so I hear you leaving, finally this town is going to find peace, and the boys more opportunity with the ladies"

"im going to miss you old man"

"me too kid, but I know you were born for more than a simple town, you were born for something bigger"

"oh just shut up, you been repeating me that since we met"

"I know your destiny is waiting for you kid"

"ok, ok, bye for now then, because im going to come back and kick your old ass in that game you called chess, bye"

I was leaving when I barely hear him saying

"May we meet again?"

…..

As I predicted everyone in Polis stare at us, they might have seen a car before for the Sky kru because the guard in the door welcome us as we were them, then my mom told them that we belong to another kru. I could bet that they haven't seen a car this cool as mine, and damn the girl here are just a piece of heaven and hot as hell.

"We came here to visit Luna, I'm her Aunt Sara"

"She is not here right now but you can get in, and sorry for the mess today we have a celebration a wedding is coming"

The guard let us in, then he come back to his job apparently he was too busy to notice us, I don't get we could be murders and kill the commander. I let my hoodie down while we get in to the big tower

"Mom what good guards they are don't you think?

"Stop with that, they are just worry for the celebration tonight, you heard a wedding is coming, by the way you remember what I told about meeting the commander right?"

"Yes mom….her name is Ontari and I have to bow…you been repeating me that over and over again"

"Just making sure that you behave well"

….

"Heda here is Sara Luna's Aunt that came to visit"

"Let her in"

"Heda…I'm Sara Luna's Aunt" My mom say bowing before her. I was so amazed by this place that I forget to bow and did not look the commander at all. But then I realize what my mom has mention and I turn around to meet her. She was cute and young I believe that she has the same years as me

"Sorry" I said bowing. But the commander just looked at me like I was a ghost or something. I think that she wants to speak but doesn't know how to… what's wrong with her?.

"Le…Lex…a" she said

"Who is Lexa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO IS LEXA?**

PVO SOMEONE

"Yo…you are alive.." the commander start to talk to me but I don't understand what she is talking about.

"What? I'm sorry but i…" with a shaking hand she touch my face, I got I little scare, what the kru is happening?

"Heda we need to talk…in private" my mom says and I look at her trying to understand why she wants to talk to her in private. Ontari, Heda, Commander or whatever hasn't stopped looking at me but she has stopped touching me. And I'm relieved

"Mom? What is going on?"

"Nothing baby, I'll be right back" I got very confused for this situation. My mom and Ontari leave and I don't know what to do. Sure my mom would tell me later she never lies or hide things to me, maybe Ontari confused me with somebody else. Meanwhile I'm going to explore this amazing …room. I doubt my mom wants me out of this room so for now I'll behave and stay here, later I will explore this big tower.

"What an amazing view Ontari has here" I'm in the balcony behind her throne I can see all Polis and it's wonderful.

PVO SARA

"How can you tell me she is not Lexa? I just saw her"

"I…it's complicated and I promise that I would tell you all the truth, but first I need to talk to Luna"

"She is not here, she is with the sky kru. She will be here soon. And what is she has to do with this?"

"I'll explain to you when she comes back, please just wait, please" I know she is the Commander and I have to respect her and tell her the truth but I need Luna.

"Ok we will wait for Luna, and then you have to tell me all the truth" I nod in respond. She is a good Heda she respect her people I know she will understand.

Ever since the end of the City of light the 13th Clans have been living in peace. Ontari and Luna have done a great job. They show them the way that together we are stronger and we can grow as people and as a community. But all of that is thanks to the one who sacrificed herself for us the one who end the city of light knowing that her life will end too. She brought us justice, she brought us peace, she brought us Love. Since then we have learnt to Live and not just survive.

She is the reason I'm here now.

"Heda I just need one favor…" she look at me and nod.

IN ARCADIA

PVO CLARKE

"Mom please Luna is waiting for us"

"Ok Clarke just give a minute…..Chancellor "

"Come mom I have enough everyone calling me that in here I don't expect my own mom to call me like that too"

"Well you are in "Chancellor Mode" now … your bossing me…. And get use to that name you are the chancellor". Ever since my mom retired of being Chancellor and Kane did not wanted to be the next one our people agreed that I should take that post. Just because I "save them" from the City of Light.

"I just want you to hurry up, that is all"

"Don't worry baby, we are going to be on time, I know you are nervous for the wedding but slowdown ok?"

" I am not nervous mom, is just…"

"Hey, hey….it's ok. You are not betraying her by marry Bellamy. You deserved to be happy for once and you know that she is going to be happy if you are ok?"

"Ok Let's go".

PVO SOMEONE

"Do you agree with that?" what? Seriously?

" I….I think so"

"Ok first you have to train, to be my personal guard you need to know how to use a sword"

"I have never…"

"I know"

"So why are you giving me this job? I'm sorry Heda with all respect but don't you think I 'm not qualified for this?"

"Your mother ask me to give you a job, so that's your job. Besides you get to live here"

"What?!"

"You heard me, so prepare the guard will show you your room, and then your training will start"

Oh my kru I get to live here, like seriously? I nod to my new boss

"Yes, thank you Heda"

My mom told me that she were going to buy some things and then leave me in my new amazing room I am so surprise that I forgot to ask her about what did she talk to Heda, well I guess I'll ask her later. This room is my dream come true. It's so big and with a balcony with an a amazing view of Polis I don't know why it has a lot of candles but anyway I have my own lights in my back pack.

Now I just need to know this sky kru and to learn more about technology, I can't wait.

"Heda is waiting for you" a guy comes in and reminds me that I have a new job

"Yes Lets go"

PVO CLARKE

"Go ahead I'll be in a minute" I told to my mom and Luna

"Ok will be up there with Ontari, Take your time" Luna says.

Ontari and she have been in charge with the wedding preparation apparently they have all set but they need to discuss something about it.

"I won't take long" They nod and and they entered the tower.

I stay because I saw someone that I want to say Hi

"Tittus" He turn around to face me

"Clarke"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, just buying some things that Ontari needs" he still can call her Heda.

"Good I'm glad to hear that" then silence. It was all awkward between us

"How are you? We are all ready for your wedding it is going to be good"

"I am fine I guess. I am glad everything is ready" he nods and I nod to

"See you later"

"Clarke wait…. She would be proud …and Happy for you" the realization that maybe I am going to be happy just shocked me

"Thank you" then I head to the tower.

PVO SOMEONE

"You just need more practice, you'll be fine" I had shit day practicing my fight skill that by the way I have none.

"Yes Heda, I promise I'll get better" she was sitting in her throne and I was facing her. Succumbed in my thoughts on how can I get better I haven't realize that some people got in.

"Ontari, I want to inform you that what you ask for the celebration is already done"

"Thank you Indra"

"And by the way we also have a surprise for the couple"

"That's good Octavia, I hope it is not the same as we have prepared for them"

"Ha! No it is not" I wake up of my thoughts after hearing that laugh

"By the way, I want you to train my new guard" I turn around to face them and say hi, but again they just got scare like Ontari did when we first met. But I still try to say Hi

"Hi, I am….."

"Lexa!"

"Lexa!"

They both said it at the same time and here we go again Who Is LEXA?

Then my cousin Luna and a Lady comes in too they were laughing but when they get to see me they stop

"LE…..XA" the lady almost faint at saying that name, now I'm pissed. WHO IS LEXA?

"Look I don't know what you are…" I was telling them when a pretty lady with blonde hair and blue eyes comes in. My kru, she just took all my air and all my words away, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Is she real? Is she an Angel?. She just look at me and say nothing at least she hasn't said Lexa to me. Suddenly she start to walk near me she is just in front of me very very near from me.

"Why my heart is beating so fast" I said it out loud and I don't know why. Why? I try to move and stop to look at her but It was so difficult she got me so hard. Who is she?. Then I realize that there is another person that comes in, a man with a weird tattoo in his head, I could see it because he has no hair. I think I've seen this man before. I Think.


	3. Chapter 3

Autor's Note: i wrote this when i was drunk so im very sorry for my writing im not a writer. I think I remember what the story was about so im going to finish it.

 **I AM LEXA**

 **PVO SOMEONE**

I dont know what to do everybody is staring at me…

"Look my name is …" I try to say but got interrupted

"Number 8" Luna said looking directly to the bald man then the bald name nodded. I feel like im about to lose my patient

"I knew I wasn't hallucinating….. I knew there was nine natbleders" the bald man said without stop looking at me

"What is going on ….who are you?" said this beautiful lady in front of me but her words were full of sadness I think she is about to cry

"Look … I don't know what is going on but.." my mom comes in I distracted myself from the pretty woman

"We need to talk"

"Mom please tell me the truth why is this happening why is this people…"

"My baby we will tell the truth"

"We?"

"Luna and I"

"SPEAK" I tried not to be mad with my mom but I feel like there might have been something that I don't like. This weird feeling inside of me

"We sould leave you…"

"No Indra you all here were close to Lexa and you need to hear about this too" my cousin said before taking a long breath

"First let me introduce you" Luna said reaching my hand and start to name each one of the people in the room

"She is Indra, she is the General of Polis" I Nod

"She is Octavia, Indra's right hand"

"He is Titus the Flame keeper" flame keeper…..

"She is Abby, former Chancellor of the Sky kru and the mother of the now Chancellor" I nod

"And she is Clarke Chancellor of the Sky kru"

"Nice to meet you Clarke" I said but she seems to be still in shocked, Suddenly she holds my face with her both hands and start to cry and again I don't know what to do

"Clarke everybody….She is Lexa" What? Im speechless what did she just said

"She is Lexa but not the one that you knew" what the hell is going on? ..what …I want to run, scream, tell them to leave me alone I AM NOT LEXA

"Luna Stop!... I am not Lexa, are you out of you mind? We now each other for long time… we are family…how can you forget that?"

"Baby Calm down… just let her explain you "

"Mom have you hear what she just said? She is saying that im Lexa"

"HEY look at me WE always going to be family. ALWAYS. But you need to know the truth and you need to be calm"

I took a long breath "Ok. Tell me"

 **LONG TIME AGO**

"Lexa stop flirting with the girls"

"Oh come on Sis! Im just being polite, like mom and dad said behave well with the people"

"Yeah right"

"Why don't you join me… you know… my friends and I are going to the river and have fun"

"Lexa did you forget what my mom says about going out of the lines of Polis? We shouldn't.."

"Listen Sis if you want to stay and keep reading your stupid books fine stay"

"This was one our father's favor book… it is not stupid Lexa"

" I.. Know im sorry I didn't mean to upset you…. I gotta go..are we good?"

"Yes Lexa we are. I love you sister and I care about you"

"I know and I care about you too ever since our father died you have always taken care about me and mom… and I respect you…. But… im still going to the river …..hahaha"

"Ok go and don't be late Lexa"

"Ok I won't … and stop repeating my name every single time you can call me beautiful, smart, good looking, stud…"

"Stud?...No your name is Lexa end of the conversation"

"haha ok"

…..

"Lexa! Lexa!"

"Hey sister"

"Lexa is late! Is about to get dark… I just came to pick you up. Lets go!"

"Easy sis! I want to show you something…come"

"No …Lexa wait"

….

"Isn't it beautiful …. And there are people in the middle like they are floating in the water"

"Its called boat Lexa… and they are the boat Clan I read that they are friendly but I don't know if that's true… we should go and don't bother them"

"Fine lets go…just because im hungry"

…..

"Lexa enough keep that idea out of you mind"

"Come on sis you said they are very friendly"

" I didn't say very… and stop walking"

" we are already here lets introduce ourself"

"NO"

(someone screaming)

HELP!

"Lexa stay here"

"No I'll go with you. You might be a better fight…for not saying the best.. but I still can be usefull"

"Fine but be careful, let me go first"

"Ok"

….

"Thank you for saving me from those guys"

"Don't worry pretty…whats you name"

"Luna. im from the boat clan…."

" My name is Lexa and this is my sister…."

"You have to help me… they have my friend and I heard that they are taking her to Polis…. She might be in danger….she doesn't know everything from here and heard your people are very dangerous"

"Whats your friends name?"

"Her name is Costia"

 **LUNA POV**

"That's how we meet you and your sister saved me" I said trying to grab her hand but she didn't let me

"Why I don't remember? …. It means that we are not family?"

"I told you that we always gonna be family no matter what"

"Please end your story" Clarke interrupts us. I understand that she as all is intrigued by my story. But I understand her. Im talking about the love of her life.

"Lexa look at me. Please" she did but her sad yes broke me

"We all did this to protect you. Don't forget that" I said trying to make her understand that we love her

"Continue please" she said without looking at me

I took I long breath before continue and saw my aunt crying in silence, because Lexa didn't want to look at her

"I was right at that time people in Polis were cruel and mean. Titus and Ontari Know this"

They both nodded in agreement

"The commander was sick and he was about to die he belong to the Ice nation, he was cruel and an awful man. He just want all the people to be in pain to suffer, so I was afraid for Costia safety… You and your sister lived there with your mom all the people respect you because of your father. You told me that he was a great warrior a fair man. He would have been a great commander but he was not a natbleader. Only natbleader could be commander otherwise they would die.

I went with you to your house I meet your mother, and you and your sister promised me that you would help Costia.

Costia was taken as a servant in Polis she would cook for the commander and his people. You guys find her but couldn't do much because it meant to go against the commander. And you couldn't do that. Somehow you and your sister manage to come up with a plan. I knew you would not stop helping me and Costia " I feel pain in heart remembering Costia and the way she died

"Days later we received an order from the commander as always all the natbleaders had to fight against each other in order to became the next commander. You and your sister came up with the most amazing plan. Both of you were natbleaders so you both decided which one was going to win"

"Lexa you decided that your sister was the one to become the next commander because she was born to be a leader… and you always find politics boring and also your sister was a better fighter so she easily could win the fight…but" I couldn't take it anymore one tear fell off my face

"What happened?" Lexa says looking at me

"The next day, you went first for the introduction as one of the natbleaders because your sister forgot something that your father gave you two when you were babys so I went with her. When we arrived we heard you mother talk with one of the guards…. She was begging we couldn't understand why, then we heard that the conclave was to death because the commander orders. All the kids were going to died and only one would survive and you mother was begging for your life she knew one of you could die but the guard just ignored her and leave. Your sister and your mom talk and they decided your destiny"

"Your sister was very smart she didn't go to the conclave to introduce herself as a natbleader. That day all the natbleaders were taken to the woods just to recognized the field. Your sister knows very well the woods we spotted you and knock you down. We took you to your house you were sleeping in your bed when one guard got in and saw you both"

"He recognized you Lexa as one of the natbleaders so he was going to take you and your sister to the battlefield. Your mother try to stop him and killed him and order us to run away your sister didn't want to but she did. We leave your house but we heard your mother scream when we arrived to my boat and my people she make me promise that I would take care of you as she was going to take care of Costia. I understood that she was going back. She promise that she would do everything to became a commander and make all the clans to live in peace, and then we would reunited."

"She came back to the conclave but she was accused of escaping so she have to pay by watching her mother dying. They kill her in front of her"

Lexa couldn't believe my words, she looked at me as I was lying

"You are not my mother?" Lexa ask to my aunt, and my aunt cry more

"Lexa listen my aunt offer to take care of you because she saw in you the daughter that she never could have…..she loves you don't doubt that…"

"JUST continue…" at that moment I don't know what she is thinking

"She won the conclave she became the next commander and she start to change a lot of things in Polis. People respect her, they looked at her with admiration. My people was called to join the alliance between all clans. We would live in peace we support each other. One of our ambassador went to join as the one to represent our clan I couldn't go because my father was sick. But I wrote a letter to her letting her know that you were ok still without remember anything but ok. Apparently the knock that I gave you was very hard and I damage your brain erasing your memories. Your sister said it was ok that way you don't need to suffer knowing your mother is dead but I didn't agree with that idea. After my father died I went to Polis and try to reunite you two but everything was different. She was different.

I saw her different more cold like heartless. She told me about Costia and how they fell in love with each other and also how she died she told me that love was weakness and couldn't let anything happen to you or me. I tried to convince her that we could fix this together. But she said No. She said that the Queen of the ice nation couldn't know about you and risk the alliance and start a war. She said that she had enough letting the ice nation into the alliance even though their queen cut off Costia's head and delivered in her bed. She made me swear to never tell about you to anyone. And I did. But when I hear that she died I have to come back and try to keep her legacy"

"She took your place to save you, and to save everyone. She loved you more than anything. The commander that bring peace to this word was your sister"

Lexa was looking at the floor and say nothing

"Please Lexa say something…..do something…." I said desperately for her to do something. Clarke approach to us but before she could speak Lexa run away. We immediately follow her we lost her for a minute but then we all heard her screaming

"ALYCIAAAAAAAAA!" she remembers now.

Next the final chapter


End file.
